Speculations
by Mike VLTG3
Summary: The Chasers in the KH2 secret ending. Who were they? What was their origin? and how did they manage to end up in the field of Keyblades? This occurs between KH2 and KH3, and may contain spoilers as to what may occur in KH3


Isaru looked down from the cliff's edge that watched over Transit Town. Clad in his grey trench coat, he could do nothing more but watch as his home was being destroyed by these small, black insect creatures and these eerie white leathery beings. He looked down at his left hand, gazing angrily at the Kingdom Key he was given so greatfully. He knew that the Keyblade was the cause of all this. Yet there was not much else he could do. For he knew that Trailway Town would always be the start of his journey.

Unable to watch the destruction any further, he looked back at his girlfriend, Tsukino, and his sister, Ryoko, staring into the fire they had built to keep warm. Tsukino was always optimistic about everything there was. She never saw it possible for anything to be bad; there was always going to be some good coming out in the end. Ryoko, however, was another story. She used to be much like Tsukino, until their parents were taken from them by these creatures lurking the town. That was a long time ago, however, even long before they began inhabiting their town, infesting on whatever being they could seek out. She had turned her sunshine ways into a block of ice, not remembering what an emotion was. It was almost as if she had lost her heart.

Isaru walked over to the girls, sitting next to Tsukino as he plants his Kingdom Key into the ground. He wraps his arm around Tsukino, and she puts her hand on his chest, looking away with a worried look. "Everything's...going to turn out okay...right?" She questioned.

Isaru was unsure what to tell her. It took him a few seconds, but he was able to smile at her as he said, "Of course. Things always do, don't they?"

"Oh, please," Ryoko exclaimed, looking away from the two lovebirds. "So you say. You always believe that the world always has some good in it. Even looking at the town, you can tell for yourself that this is it. There is nothing more we can do, even if we should defeat these creatures. How can you be so optimistic, even in times like these?"

"I just...I can." Said Tsukino. "It doesn't matter to me how bad things get...you just have to look on the bright side."

"The bright side...Right." Ryoko said with sarcasm. " Take a glance at the town. There is no hope. There never was any hope. All good that ever came out of a dark stiuation was nothing more than pure luck".

"That's enough, Ryoko!" Isaru shouted, standing up. "Can't you see that this isn't needed right now?"

"Dear brother," Ryoko said, still looking into town, away from Isaru, "you cannot possibly buy into this. It is looking rather grim down in Tailway Town. The skies used to be a great blue, with almost no clouds in the sky. And now look; gray clouds as far as the eye can see. And even Trailway itself-a golden town full of hope and significance. Anymore, it has been turned into rubble, and every inch of the roads and sidewalks are covered up with those beings. Even if we were as optimistic as Tsukino is...this is the end of our world."

"I said that's ENOUGH!" Isaru exclaimed, picking up the Kingdom Key and pointing it at Ryoko. "This attitude is unnecessary at this time! DiZ told us what needed to be done...and so far we have failed him. But we can still do something about it! But only if you quit lurking in the darkness!"

Ryoko looked at her brother, unthreatened by his Keyblade. She only chuckled at him, and said, "Is violence the only answer to you, dear brother?"

Isaru continued to hold the keyblade at her, not taking his eye off of her. She chuckled again, getting up off the ground and heading for the cliff's edge. She stared for several seconds, and during this time Tsukino was able to calm Isaru enough to get his keyblade back to ground level. Ryoko finally held her arm out and said, "Now…let us do what needs to be done."

A keyblade much different from her brother's, the Road to Dawn, appeared in her hand. And so, she lept off the cliff, landing safely on the ground below, and ran into the town. Isaru could only shake his head and sigh, while Tsukino nodded and ran forward, leaping off the cliff as well. Isaru followed her shortly after, thinking to himself, "For our sake, I hope I didn't lie to Tsukino."

As the two reached Transit Town, they saw Ryoko, already fighting off a string of the insects and leathery beings. As they watched her slash them up into nonexistence, Tsukino said to Isaru, "She's persistant, huh?"

Isaru looked to her, then back to his sister, and nodded. "She only wanted revenge. I guess destroying just one of those things isn't enough to her."

While Ryoko fought off the leathery beings, a small group of the insects combined together and created a large, round soldier being. Isaru noticed this new being, and saw it leap up into the air, ready to splash Ryoko into the ground. As Ryoko struck down the last leather creature in the area, she noticed the shadow looming over her, and just as she's turning around to see the giant being, Isaru could do nothing more than shout, "RYOKO, LOOK OUT!"

And just as quickly as it was created, it was gone. Isaru, shocked, could see that Tsukino had leapt behind the fat soldier, destroying it with her own Keyblade, one much like Isaru's Kingdom Key, but with a golden blade and silver handle. Tsukino had taken to calling this the Golden Age. Isaru took in a sigh of relief, glad that his sister was saved from a terrible fate. Tsukino got up out of her crouched position on the ground and stood up in front of Ryoko. Ryoko nodded to her, as a gesture to thanking her. Ryoko then turned around and walked over to Isura, stopping right in front of him. "It was nothing I couldn't have handled alone." She said to him.

"Still," Isura retorted, "we have to stay together. There's no telling what could happen should we split up."

"And just whose words were those?" She questioned him.

"Those would happen to have been mine", came a voice from behind the trio. Isura, Tsukino, and Ryoko turned around to see a man in a red cloak, his face all covered with red bandages. "And Isura has a right to repeat those words, Ryoko."

"DiZ!" The three exclaimed, bowing to him on one knee.

"As I've stated before, there is no need to bow to me." Ansem told them, approaching them as they get back to their feet. "Nor have I ever deserved to be bowed to. Not after I became such a fool…"

"It's okay, DiZ," Tsukino said rather cheerfully. "So what brings you to this part of town?"

"Yeah, shouldn't you be in your lab or something?" Isaru asked.

"I was…until I noticed your actions before re-entering the town." DiZ told them. "Isaru! Just because your sister does not see things as you do does not give you any right to pull your weapon out at her! And Ryoko, you and the others must think before you rush out. Several Heartless merged into one while you're back was turned. Had Tsukino not attacked when she did, you could have possibly been obliterated."

"As I said before, it was nothing I couldn't have handled." Ryoko stated once more, arms crossed.

"The Fat Soldier is not an easy Heartless to defeat, Ryoko. From the front, which was coming down onto you, attacking it is useless, but from behind, which is where Tsukino was attacking from, it is completely vunerable to any attack." Ansem approached the trio and rubbed his hand on Tsukino's head. This in return made Tsukino giggle. "At least Tsukino was thinking out of the three of you."

"I…I'm sorry, DiZ." Isaru said, hanging his head in shame.

"As well you should be." DiZ replied in disgust. "The three of you were chosen as the Chasers. And if you are to fulfill your destiny, you must cooperate. Otherwise, the fate of the worlds may be in danger. Am I clear on this?"

"Yes, sir!" The three shouted out.

"Good." DiZ replied. "Now, come with me. I have something to show you."


End file.
